All the Damn Vampires
by Pretty in Scarlet
Summary: The vampires fear exposure when rumors surface on the boardwalk. Have they been caught in the act?
1. Prologue

**All the Damn Vampires**

**Summary:** Sequel to Cry Little Sister. The vampires fear exposure when rumors surface on the boardwalk. Have they been caught in the act, or has someone made a grave mistake?

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lost Boys**_**; just Wanda!**

**Author's Note: **It posted the prologue awhile ago, but I decided to edit it and start posting the chapters. I already have a few done, so you don't need to worry about slow updates for now! This takes place about eight months after _Cry Little Sister_, and it will cover the events then and the movie.

--**Prologue**

Devon tugged his jacket around himself, trying to shield himself from the chilly wind. A storm was brewing, he suspected, or at least some heavy rainfall. Hadn't the weatherman promised a clear, starry night? Typical.

He'd been at cookout with some of his friends, but it had been too cold to swim and the wind had blown most of their plates and napkins across the beach. His friends had given up and decided to go to a movie, but Devon just wanted to go home and get out of the wind. He'd even opted to take the shortcut through the small thicket of trees to reach the parking long, even though it was creepy at night, especially with the wind rustling through the branches.

He heard a twig snap and he jumped. Santa Carla was notorious for its collection of missing posters, and it wasn't called the Murder Capital of the World for nothing. He swallowed hard and dared to glance over his shoulder, but there was no one there.

He chuckled nervously to himself and looked up at the cloudy sky. He could see a small patch of stars peeking through, maybe a little sliver of the moon if the clouds keep moving. Maybe it wouldn't rain after all.

He heard another twig snap, then another. Then laughter. It was feint, muffled, but there was no mistaking it for the wind.

"Who's there?" he demanded, his voice shaking. He was in a clearing now, surrounded on all sides by trees. His only reply was more laughter. It seemed to come from all around him, but he couldn't be sure if there was more than person or if the wind was just carrying it through the trees. "Hello?"

He heard a soft growl from behind him. He whirled around, seeing only a pair of bright yellow eyes and...and _fangs_?

Devon screamed. And screamed. And then fell silent with one last, horrible gurgle.

It never did rain.

**---**

Wanda took a long drag off her cigarette and sighed, releasing the smoke from her dead lungs. The boys were hitting it up with a group of girls on spring break, and she had been left to her own devices yet again. Having nothing better to do, she'd chosen to watch them from a safe distance. Star, preferring to turn a blind eye on David's unfaithfulness, had fled to a concert.

It amazed Wanda that, even after nine months, Star hadn't given into the thirst. Wanda really didn't envy the other girl. Fighting the thirst was painful, and Wanda had only done it for a few weeks. How Star had managed for so long was a mystery.

One of the girls glanced over at her. She frowned and tugged on Marko's sleeve as she whispered something to him. Wanda had been staring at them for quite some time, and it looked like she was making the girls nervous. She knew she was making it difficult for the boys to flirt, but it didn't matter. They would eventually get bored with these girls. They wouldn't kill them; killing people from out of town was against Max's rules, and no one dared disobey him. He was a delusional prick, but he was still the head vampire.

"Concert get boring?" She didn't need to look away from the group in front of her to know that Star was approaching. She could smell her.

"It was terrible," Star laughed, out of breath. "I stayed as long as I could."

"I'm sure you had more fun than me."

"Why didn't you come with me?" Star asked, her cheer fading as she watched David lean into one of the girls.

"It pisses them off when I do this." Marko glared over at her and she responded with a grin and a flirtatious wave. Her gaze shifted to Star just into time to see the older girl frowning at David. "We can get out of here if you want."

"No. They're done."

Wanda smirked as the group of girls walked away, each frowning in disappointment. She flicked her cigarette to the ground and crushed it under her heel.

The boys walked over to them, and David slipped his arm around Star's waist. That was why Star was able to put up with David's wandering eyes: while the other girls were just food, she was the one he'd chosen to share his blood with.

"Ready to grab a bite?" David asked, looking at Wanda.

"Yeah."

They started toward their bikes. As they made their way through the crowd, Wanda found herself listening to the surrounding conversations at random. When she'd been adjusting to her enhanced hearing, she had not been able to tune out the many noises around her. Now, eavesdropping had become a bit of a habit.

"_I can't believe she did that behind your back!"_

"_I know, right? She is such a bitch."_

"Don't you have anything better do?" Marko asked, keeping his voice low.

"Here we go again," Paul muttered to Dwayne, but they all knew to stay out of it.

"_Hey, you wanna catch a movie?"_

"_No, sorry, I have to get home."_

"Are you listening?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is. I did what you asked."

"I asked you not to stand ten feet away from us every night."

"Yeah, and I moved back like fifteen feet."

"_So get this: then _he_ said..."_

"Don't be a smartass."

"_Yeah, man, it was brutal. Throat torn out and everything."_

Wanda froze and stopped walking. She tried to listen and find the young man who'd been speaking, but Marko was still talking. She tuned him out and sifted through the many conversations around her until she found the right one again.

"_...all over the news. The guy's head was practically torn off."_

"Did you hear that?" she asked, stunned.

"Don't change the subject."

"No, seriously, I..."

"_Most of the blood was gone... It was like a vampire did it, you know?"_

Marko's eyes widened, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking into the store behind her.

Wanda turned around and realized that they were standing in front of the video store...and from Max's expression, she had a feeling that he'd heard the same conversation she'd been listening to. And he did _not_ look happy.

"Uh, David?" she said nervously. "I think we have a problem."

---

**A/N: **There ya have it, editted prologue. I know skipping ahead eight months is lazy character development, but you'll soon see Wanda isn't such a shy little girl anymore. Eight months of the Lost Boys will do that to ya. Well, lemme know what typos you find and I'll get them when I update...which will be later this week. Seriously, the first four chapters are done! Have no fear!


	2. Who Done It?

**All the Damn Vampires**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lost Boys**_**; just Wanda!**

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter one! Sorry for the wait. If you already read the prologue, you might want to again; it's updated with a new scene.

**--Chapter One: Who Done It?**

Paul whistled lowly as he strode up Max's driveway. The others were already gathered around the porch with a grave-looking Max in the middle. From the impatient look the head vampire was giving him, Paul realized that taking Star home hadn't spared him from whatever lecture Max had up his sleeve. He'd endured Star's endless questioning and confusion for nothing. His whistle dropped into a sigh as he stepped into the porch light and stood beside Marko.

"Well, now that we're all here." Max removed his glasses and polished them with the end of his jacket. "Would someone care to explain why there's a body in the Santa Carla morgue with it's throat torn out?" The group remained silent. "Because if I didn't know any better, I'd think you all had gotten a little sloppy."

"It wasn't us," said David. "We didn't even hunt last night."

"I'd like to believe that, David, but that doesn't explain the vampire rumors flying around town."

"It's just silly gossip," Wanda piped up, much to everyone's surprise. "No one can _honestly_ believe that a vampire is behind it. I mean, it's Santa Carla. We've got crazies running all over the place. It could've just been some random nut job that _thinks_ he's a vampire."

Max stared at her for a moment behind putting back on his glasses. "A colorful theory, Wanda. Thank you."

She looked down and slipped behind Marko. Had fresh blood been flowing through her, she probably would have been blushing.

David glanced at her as he said, "She's right. Whoever killed this guy, it wasn't us, Max. I promise you."

Max took a deep breath for effect. "Very well," he sighed. "Run along home, then, but I'd better not find out later that one of you has gone rogue."

It wasn't until they'd mounted their bikes that Wanda asked, "David? What did Max mean by rogue?"

The porch light clicked off as Max disappeared into his house.

"Sometimes a vampire just snaps and goes on a killing frenzy," he answered tersely. "They just can't get enough blood."

"Oh. Wouldn't Max, ya know, notice? I mean, wouldn't you _look_ crazy if you went rogue?"

"Wouldn't know." David's bike roared to life. "Never meant a rogue before."

---

"Where did you go?" Star demanded once they'd returned to the cave. "Is something wrong?"

"We were just checking out those vampire rumors. Don't worry your pretty head off about it!" Paul laughed, ruffling her hair as he started for their sleeping chamber.

Star glared after him before looking at David. "David..."

The blond cupped her chin and titled up her head. His thumb pulled down on her lip, revealing perfectly normal teeth. He smiled as he murmured, "You didn't sneak off for a midnight snack yesterday, did you?"

"What?" Her eyes widened incredulously. "Of course not!"

He kissed her. "I know, baby. Just checking."

"So, some crazy fuck is running around Santa Carla and thinks he's a vampire, huh?" Paul jumped down from the remnants of an old desk and threw an arm around Wanda as he landed. She bulked under his weight and nearly fell.

"Get off me," she muttered, shrugging violently. She stalked passed the opening to the boys' sleeping chamber and headed to her own room in the back of the cave. It was a mutual understanding that she wasn't really welcome in their little community coffin, so she'd been sleeping in an old hotel bedroom that she'd dressed up as her own.

"Leave her alone," Marko grumbled.

"Ah, why? She's so cute when she's angry!" Paul chuckled.

"Fuck you, Twisted Sister!" Wanda's voice echoed from further down the cave. Paul laughed even harder.

---

"Morning, princess!"

After eight months, Paul finally had learned to duck.

"God damn it, Paul!" Wanda snapped, throwing a fist. The other vampire dodged the blow and laughed as he hopped onto her bed. "Why do you do that? Get out of here!"

"Aw, were you having a good dream?" he asked suggestively.

Wanda narrowed her eyes and smirked. "What if I _was_?"

"Oh. Cool." Paul looked thoughtful for a moment. "Was I in it?"

Wanda screamed and lunged at him, but her legs were tangled in her sheets. Paul was out of the room by the time she'd managed to free herself. Grumbling, she hopped out of bed and tugged on her jeans as she headed for the lobby. It probably wasn't a good idea to walk around barefoot. There were nails and broken glass everywhere; then again, it wasn't like her feet wouldn't heal in an instant.

She stretched out on the couch. Marko was seated in a recliner and reading a book. She was content to watch him silently until a peculiar thought occurred to her.

"I have a question!"

"Yeah?" Marko glanced up from his book.

"Do you remember the night my mom died?"

The look Marko gave her clearly said, "Kid, that's the fucking dumbest question I've ever head," but all he said was, "Yeah. What about it?"

Wanda glared at him for a second before she spoke. "You guys showed up out of the blue and saved me. I asked David how he knew I was in trouble, and he said that could he sense it...because we share blood." She shifted on the couch to get the lighter from her back pocket. "So here's my question: if a vampire shares a link with the people he turns, shouldn't Max have noticed by now that none of us are his children? I mean, that's what he wants, right? For us to be his big happy family? Wouldn't he be pissed if he knew we were all turned by David?"

"That's actually an _excellent_ question, Wanda!" Paul leaned over the pack of the couch and offered her a joint. Wanda's lip curled up. She was still miffed about his wake up call, but she accepted it anyway and brought the lighter to her mouth. "See, there was no way David was gonna let Max be the boss of us, right? I mean he is, but he isn't...really."

"Paul, shut up. You're going to confuse her."

Wanda snickered as she lit the joint.

"All right, then how would _you_ explain it?"

"We weren't solely turned with David's blood; the wine bottle we all drank from had some of Max's blood in it too. It wasn't enough to make Max our sire, but it was enough to create a link between us and him. When you get down to it, Max is still our head vampire because he's the oldest and the strongest, but we're David's...not Max's."

"How strong is the link between us? I mean...sometimes I can feel David when he's close by, but I've never felt Max's presence like that..." Wanda frowned. "You know what, this doesn't make any sense. I think you're putting me on."

"What? No, I'm not!"

"And you thought I'd confuse her."

"What you're saying is _horse shit_, flat out. Max..." Paul suddenly flipped over the side of the couch and crushed his lips to Wanda's. Her eyes widened as she gasped marijuana smoke into the other vampire's mouth.

She firmly planted her hands on his chest and shoved. Paul broke the kiss and glanced warily over his shoulder, toward the mouth of the cave.

"What the fuck was that?" Wanda shrieked, smacking his shoulder.

Paul exhaled the secondhand smoke, his eyes never leaving the cave's entrance. "That's called shotgun," he said. When he heard her indignant snarl, he rolled his eyes toward her and said, "Star was walking by, you idiot. You gotta watch what you say about Max when she's around, remember?"

"You didn't have to _kiss_ me!" She scrambled off the couch and threw the joint at him. "Asshole!"

Marko watched with a bemused smile as Wanda stormed into the back of the cave, no doubt heading straight for her room. "Told you to leave her alone," he said.

"Told you she's cute when she's angry."

**---**

**A/N: **Chapter two will be up either later this week or early next week.


	3. Feeding Time

**All the Damn Vampires**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lost Boys**_**; just Wanda!**

**Author's Note: **Chapter two. Enjoy.

**--Chapter Two: Feeding Time**

Wanda lifted her head from Marko's back when she heard David's familiar footsteps. The rest of the pack was tense as they watched him expectantly. Almost two weeks had passed since the murder of Devon Radsby, and the vampire rumors had yet to die down. Max had forbade them from feeding without his permission, and all of them were starving for blood. Eating normal food quelled the thirst a little, but two weeks without feeding was just too much.

"Well?" she asked, peering over Marko's shoulder and shifting her weight on the back of his bike.

David gave them the thumbs up, and they slumped with relief.

"Thank _God_," she said, wrapping her arms around Marko's waist as their bikes roared back to life. "I swear, my stomach was starting to feed on _my _blood."

"It was," said Marko. "That's why you had those cramps earlier."

"What? That settles it: Max is _evil_."

"No kidding."

They raced down the boardwalk and parked their bikes in the usual hiding place. This end of the beach was usually deserted at night, as it was the farthest corner from the boardwalk. Those who were brave enough to venture here at night were usually drunken party-goers.

They spotted a young couple making out by a small fire. It wasn't much of meal, but no one said they were only allowed to hunt in one place.

"Dibs on whichever one David doesn't want," growled Paul. It went without saying that David got first choice.

"Fine." Marko stood from his hiding place. "Come on, we'll check up here."

Wanda and Dwayne followed him. It wasn't long before they found another couple, this one composed of an older man with a beer gut and a sun-baked woman with horrible bleach job. They were having loud, sloppy sex. A few months ago, such a sight would've embarrassed Wanda, but now she was just disgusted.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Dwayne murmured. "You two okay to split him?"

"Yeah," Marko nodded. Wanda was pretty small and didn't need as much blood.

Without waiting for her companions to make a move, Wanda literally flew onto the man's back and tackled him off the woman. She was starving and her stomach was cramping horribly; it felt like puberty all over again. Snarling, she slashed open the screaming man's stomach and dug in. She felt Marko beside her a moment later, his fangs piercing their victim's neck.

Wanda bit and tore at every inch of flesh she could reach. This was the first time she'd had to go for so long without blood. The boys had warned her how painful it was to skip feeding for more than a week, but nothing could have prepared her for how horrible an ordeal it had been.

Panting, she collapsed onto the ground and stared up at the night sky. She inhaled deeply, breathing only to help circulate the fresh blood through her system. The cramps had faded into a dull throb and were quickly vanishing all together. She felt the familiar rush of warmth flow through her, and she knew that her cheeks were flushed.

"You got a little on you," Marko laughed breathlessly. Feeding always got him riled up and horny; he and Paul would be all over each other for the rest of the night.

"Mmm." Wanda glanced down and saw that was she was covered in blood.

"I've never see you tear into a guy like before," Marko said, cracking his neck. "Didn't think you were capable of it."

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as she stood. "Yeah, well, hopefully that'll be the only time you do. I _never_ want to go that long again!"

"Whoo, damn, Wanda!" Paul appeared out of no where and whistled at the mangled corpse. "You do that?"

"Me? Nah."

"Course not. Bet it was _you_." Paul hauled Marko to his feet and curled his hands around the smaller vampire's hips. He licked the remaining blood from his face before crushing their lips together so hard that Wanda could hear their teeth clink.

Dwayne paid them no mind. Instead, he grabbed the dead man's feet and started tugging. "Help me drag him to the bonfire," he said to Wanda.

"Sure thing." She grabbed the man by his wrists and lifted. David had appeared and was already dragging away the woman's corpse.

"You okay?"

"What?" Wanda hoisted the man up more and grabbed him under his armpits. "Yeah, why?"

Dwayne glanced at the torn stomach.

"Oh, that." She shrugged. "I was just really desperate. Jeez, Dwayne, I thought you guys would be _proud_ of me."

"Not when we have to drag the fucker across the beach like this. Look at that, his intestines are falling out."

Wanda almost laughed, but held it back. Something as horrible as a dead man's guts spilling out should _not_ have been the least bit amusing. Maybe the boys' violent behavior was finally rubbing off on her.

They gave the corpse the old "heave, ho" onto the bonfire a few minutes later. David was smoking as joint as he made sure the fire thoroughly burned the bodies.

Dwayne wiped off his hands on his jeans and looked back toward where they had left Paul and Marko.

"They'll be there all night. Want a lift back to the cave?"

"No, think I'll go for a swim." Wanda mindlessly shed her clothes as she walked to the edge of the water. She didn't have the luxury of screwing through the afterglow of a feeding like the others, so she usually opted to exercise. Swimming was a good way to burn off steam and clean off the rest of her dinner.

---

"Got a light?" Marko lit a couple of cigarettes and handed one to Paul. "Thanks, man."

"No prob."

"That was good." Paul stretched and mewled like a contented cat. "Up for another round?"

"Yeah, give me a minute."

Paul lifted his head from Marko's thigh. "Somethin' wrong?"

Marko was looking up with a thoughtful expression. He took an absent drag from his cigarette before murmuring, "Wanda's the one who tore out that guy's stomach." He exhaled the rest of the smoke. "Not me."

"Not shit." Paul laid back down. "That's new."

"Yeah."

"You don't think she's gone rogue or anything, do you?"

"No," Marko laughed. "But maybe now that you know what she's capable of, you'll give her a break once in a while."

"Are you kidding me? Now I'm going to try even harder!" Paul looked at him again. "Hey, you think she'd be really kinky in the sack?"

"She's fourteen."

"Fifteen. Her birthday was last month, remember?"

Marko stared at him and flicked his ashes at the other vampire. They landed straight in his eye.

"Ow, shit, I was _kidding_!"

---

**A/N: **Chapters will hopefully get longer as I go.


	4. Suspicions

**All the Damn Vampires**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lost Boys**_**; just Wanda!**

**Author's Note: **Chapter three. Enjoy.

**---Chapter Three: Suspicions**

Dwayne prodded the fire and cringed. He'd never get used to the smell of burning flesh. He didn't really noticed the odor when they fed, but the last of his blood high had faded and he had nothing to distract himself with. David had gone back to the cave, no doubt to be with Star, and he had ordered Dwayne to stay behind. His assignment was to make sure the bodies burnt up and to give Wanda a ride home when she finally got out of the water.

He glanced up when he heard Wanda humming. It was the _Jaws_ theme, if he wasn't mistaken.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Even without his supernatural eyesight, the moon cast enough of a glow to illuminate Wanda's figure.

Her head poked up and she craned her neck to see him better.

"Being a shark!" she called.

"Ah." He prodded the fire again. "Sounds fun."

"How those crispy critters doing?"

"Should be a few for minutes and we can go."

Wanda was suddenly beside him. She tossed her blood-stained clothes into the fire before collapsing onto the sand. Dwayne glanced at her, then turned his gaze back to the flames. She always wore junkie clothes and a bikini when the pack fed; she didn't to risk ruining one of her favorite outfits, and she wasn't about to go skinny dipping.

"Ya know," she said, getting comfortable by the fire, "I could just fly home. You didn't have to stay."

The offer was tempting, but David's orders had been clean.

"_Do not let Wanda out of your sight."_

---

Star leaned against David and closed her eyes. It had been awhile since they'd been together so passionately; perhaps the pack should go weeks without feeding more often. If it meant less deaths and more time with him like _that_, she didn't see why not.

"Are you really that worried about these rumors?" she asked.

"No one can say we're not careful," he murmured.

"But surely no one really believes them."

He glanced at her. "The Frog brothers do."

"The boys from the comic store?" She would've laughed had it not been for David's grave expression. "You're serious. But you said they weren't any threat."

"They're not...not directly. But if these rumors stay persistent, they might be dumb enough to think the good people of Santa Carla actually believe in vampires. They might even try to alert the authorities...who would probably think the boys are pulling some sort of prank, but we'd still have their attention."

She nodded as she mulled this over. It was a good thing that no one knew about the sunken hotel; she didn't even want to think about police showing up in the middle of the afternoon. Would they even need a search warrant to tear the place apart?

David suddenly looked into her eyes and touched her cheek. "You change your mind yet, or are you still waiting for that special someone?"

She quickly averted her gaze and bit the inside of her lip. She'd come up with many excuses to retain what was left of her humanity. The latest one: she was waiting for the right person and the right time, but that would never come.

"I know this isn't what you want." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her head nuzzled under his chin as she sighed.

"But there's nothing I can do about it. It's a little late for indecision."

"Yeah. Guess it is."

The others were returning. Their voices and laughter were echoing into the cave. Star frowned in disappointment when David rose from her bed and walked to meet them. He arched a brow when Wanda strolled in, wearing only a bikini and a pair of sneakers. She was glaring at Paul and swatting at him.

"Paul, knock it off!"

"Why don't you just bring a spare change of clothes?" Marko asked.

"What's the point? They'd just get all salty and wet." Wanda glanced back at him with a frown. "And it's not like Max is going to let me use his washer and dryer. Remember last time?"

Everyone looked at Paul.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Wanda rolled her eyes and strolled passed David. "Takin' a bubble bath, boss man," she said, heading for the natural hot springs in the pack of the cave. The sunken hotel was just full of surprises, as she'd quickly learned.

Star watched the pack move throughout the cave with mild annoyance. Her time with David never lasted very long, and she doubted that he even cared. Pulling her shawl tighter around her frame, she rose from her bed and slipped into her sandals. None of the boys paid her any mind as she went outside for some fresh air.

---

"This is some serious bullshit."

Alan looked up from the comic rack he'd been organizing and saw that Edgar was still reading last week's newspaper. His brother shook his head and threw the paper onto the counter. The headline _Vampires in Santa Carla?_ glared up at him.

"Vampires have been right under everyone's noses all along. They finally have rock-solid proof that they exist, and what do they do?" Edgar swiped the newspaper off the counter. Its pages flew every which way as it fluttered to the floor. "They _joke_ about it in a tabloid."

"I wouldn't really call the _Santa Carla Sunrise_ a tabloid."

"Well, it sure as hell isn't a _news_paper. Its not reporting _news_. Its not getting the _facts_."

"And what are the facts?" Alan turned back to the rack and started stocking new _Batman_ comics. "Those motorcycle vamps have never left bodies before. This isn't really their style. What if..."

"What if there's a new vampire in town!" Edgar's eyes widened. "Good thinking, bro."

'Actually, I was going to say what if it _isn't_ a vampire,' Alan thought, 'but whatever.'

"Okay," he said aloud, deciding to humor his brother, "what's a new vampire doing here?"

"Maybe it's an old buddy of theirs," Edgar murmured, looking deep in thought. "Or maybe he wants to take over Santa Carla for himself. Or maybe..."

Alan rolled his eyes and kept working. Edgar's radical theories had been amusing at first, but it was hard to joke around about vampire hunting these days...ever since they'd lost a girl their age to the forces of darkness.

Wanda. She'd been an innocent newcomer to Santa Carla and, unlike many of the others, she'd actually come to the Frog brothers for help. Not only had she fallen victim to the vampire motorcycle gang, she'd become one of them. They had ultimately failed her. _Ultimately_. He could hardly wrap his mind around how big of a _failure_ it had been.

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think you were listening."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about..."

"About her? You need to get over that. What's done is done. You need to get over _her_. I mean, she couldn't have been that great if she actually chose to become a vampire. I don't think I would've approved, man."

Alan spun around. "Whoa, what? I didn't have a crush on her or anything!"

"Yeah, right."

"I didn't!"

Edgar started picking up the scattered newspaper. "Either way, I suggest we mount a full scale search. Stockpile garlic and crosses...we should probably get some holy water, and...and oh shit."

"That guy Dad's always mumblin' about died."

"The one he and Mom went to Woodstock with?" Alan came over and looked down at the article. "He didn't die of a drug overdose? I'm surprised. What was with the 'oh, shit?' We didn't know him."

"No, but if Dad finds out about this, he's gonna want to go to the funeral. Do you know how bad that would be, him trying to go anywhere?"

"This paper is a couple weeks old. Maybe the funeral's already happened."

"Well, just in case." Edgar stuffed the newspaper into the trash can. "Okay, so as I was saying..."

**---**

**A/N: **Hmm. The Frog parents. I'd keep an eye on them.


	5. Couch and Dumpster Diving

**All the Damn Vampires**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lost Boys**_**; just Wanda!**

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I meant to post this much sooner! I've had this awful sinus infection for the past couple weeks, and even trying to write split my head open.

--**Chapter Four: Couch and Dumpster Diving**

Wanda slammed the drawer shut and groaned. After rummaging through her dresser and finding is almost completely empty, she'd come to the realization that she was running out of clothing. The boys might've been content to wear the same outfit over and over, but she liked a little variety in her wardrobe, and her choices were quickly dwindling. She'd once had the option of using Max's washer and dryer, but that privilege had been promptly revoked thanks to Paul. The local Laundromat was also out of the question; hiding blood-stained clothing from nosy onlookers would be too much of a hassle, especially now that Santa Carla was buzzing with vampire rumors.

The solution to her clothing shortage was obvious: shopping. And since she didn't have any money...

"Marko!" she cooed, stepping out of her room and sauntering into the lobby. She immediately spotted him in his usual perch, the recliner, with a new book in his hands.

"What?" he asked, turning a page.

She hopped onto the armrest and peered over his shoulder. She grinned.

"You're reading Anne Rice? Seriously?" Her grin faltered. "That's my book, isn't it?"

"Possibly." He finally looked up at her. "What do you want?"

"Can I borrow some money? I need to go clothes shopping."

"And you're asking _me_ because...? Hey!"

Wanda plucked the book from his hands and held it to her chest. "If you want to read _my_ book, then loan me some money. It's a totally fair trade."

"Uh, it totally is not."

"Come on! Pretty please?"

"No way. Keep your lousy book. It wasn't that good anyway." Wanda arched a brow. Marko hesitated for a moment before sighing in frustration. "Fine. How much do you need?"

"Just a couple bucks, that's it."

Marko reached into his back pocket, intending to give her _exactly_ two dollars and telling her to shove it, but Wanda had snatched his wallet and returned the book before he even saw her hands moving.

"What the fuck, Wanda!"

She grinned and jogged over to Dwayne, who was heading toward the cave's entrance. "Dwayne, you heading out?"

"Want a lift?"

"If you don't mind." She looked over her shoulder at Marko. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, go fuck yourself," he murmured, flipping through the book. "You lost my page."

---

"What's up?" Dwayne asked quietly when he saw the look on Paul's face.

"Star's goin' off on David," he murmured back, falling into stride with him. Wanda was a few paces behind them, unsure if she was welcome in the serious conversation or not. "Ya know, about his flirting. He was doing it, and she was standing _right there_. Of course, he's tryin' to guilt trip her by saying she's not that devoted to _him_ either, since she won't feed. I just got the hell outta Dodge. Talk about awkward."

The trio looked up when they heard Star yelling up ahead. With all the commotion and noise already on the boardwalk, no one was paying the arguing couple any attention. Star had her fists clenched at her sides while David was calmly smoking a cigarette. He _looked_ calm, but the tightness in his jaw gave away his anger.

Star suddenly turned and stormed off in the opposite direction. To the boys' surprise, Wanda actually chased after her.

**---**

Star collapsed onto a bench and buried her face into her hands. She couldn't believe she'd yelled at David in public like that, but the he really had deserved it. She didn't care if he flirted and toyed with his female prey, but doing it to some random girl while she was standing _right there_, holding his hand... It made her furious and heartbroken at the same time, and of course he'd take the opportunity to nag about her unwillingness to turn. Damn it, _he_ might not have had any qualms about losing his humanity, but _she_ did, and the least he could do was pretend to respect that.

She jerked and looked up when someone sat beside her.

"You okay?"

"Wanda?"

"What, you were expecting David?" Wanda snorted. "Look, David's an ass and you don't deserve the way he treats you. He's not hurting you on purpose. The only reason he's pressuring you to make your first kill is because he's scared of losing you. All right?"

Star blinked. "..._what_?"

"Good. Now that we have all that out of the way..." Wanda reached into her back pocket and pulled out a wallet. "Let's go shopping!"

"Where did you...? Is that _Marko's_?"

"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone named Marko." Wanda stood. "You coming or not?"

---

"What's an average day like for our dad?"

"Well...he gets up, raids the fridge, gets high as a kite, and sits behind the counter with Mom until it's closing time. Sometimes he stays in the back and listens to Hendrix."

"That's what I thought." Edgar made a face. "So, mind telling me what possessed him to dig through the trash and read an old newspaper?"

Alan looked up in surprise. "He did that? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Not only does he know that his friend died, but he called the guy's relatives and found out that the funeral is in a couple weeks. And not only _that_..." Edgar gave his brother a defeated glance. "But he says I have to go with him."

"What? Why?"

"Hell if I know! He says it'll be a bonding experience. I asked why you didn't have to go, and he said someone has to watch the shop. I asked why _I_ had to go, and he said you're too much like Mom. What the hell kinda sense that makes, I don't know." Edgar tiredly rubbed his face and groaned. "Christ, I didn't think he even knew how to use a phone."

"Is that normal? Having the funeral a month after the guy dies?"

"Well, I think they already buried him, but the guy's birthday is in two weeks...so they're having a ceremony thing then."

"Oh. Maybe it'll be a like a party?"

"That's creepy. And this completely ruins my awesome vampire eradication plan!"

"They'll still be here when you get back. And besides, school will be out in like a month, and we'll have the whole summer to hunt vampires."

Edgar made a face. "Yeah, and in the meantime, they run wild. I don't like this."

"Well, you don't have much of a choice. You won't be able to talk Dad out of this, and we can't let him go anywhere by himself..."

Alan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, wait, you said it's in a couple weeks, right? We still have some time before you leave..."

"No." Edgar frowned. "Dad wants to leave in a couple days."

"What? Why?"

"He wants to make some ridiculous road trip out of it...besides, it's gonna take a few days to get there."

"Wow. Bummer."

"No kidding."

They were silent for a moment before Edgar sighed heavily and clapped a hand onto his brother's shoulder.

"Looks like you'll be on your own. Think you can handle it?"

Alan hesitated. It wasn't like he was actually going to do any vampire hunting on his own. And he'd taken care of the shop on his own plenty of times. "Yeah," he said eventually. "What's the worst that could happen?"

**---**

**A/N: **Who doesn't love road trips? I do. In fact, I'm leaving for one right now. I'll update as soon as I get back! Promise! And we'll be getting deeper into the plot.


End file.
